Switzerland's Sucumbus
by kurenohikari
Summary: This is the story of how Chris and Yuuri met, and how their bond grew with the years. Side Story of: Japan's Ace.


**Chris** :

When I first met Yuuri was six years ago, it was when he had just made his debut internationally and a around a year before I was introduced to the world of sex by my dancing teacher.

And no, he did not touch me inappropriately. He simply introduced me to the art that pole dancing is. Which later led me to strippers and porno... which then was followed by a lot of amazing sex and Viktor- who showed me the reins of manipulation.

In short I am not a good person.

But this is about someone who is a good person, this is about: Yuuri Katsuki.

When I first saw him, soaring through the stage, trying to win a scholarship for summer program in Switzerland I was awed to silence. I was only there because my coach had wanted me to get some inspiration for ballet classes- I sincerely loath to dance it. I wanted nothing to do with that competition, at the end it had been me the one who did not want to leave.

I was relieved when I found out that it was Yuuri the one who had won and was staying for the whole summer in Switzerland. The months he stayed in my country over the years were the best summers of my life, he slowly but steadily became like the little brother I had never had. I was sad when he was prohibited from continuing competing as he was no longer an amateur.

 _Though_ , _he did grow up a lot_. I thought, as I watched him handling a two kids fawning over him. One that looked at him as a guardian and the other one as a lover.

But of course, things could have not stayed simple. They never do when Yuuri is involved, now even less that he has Viktor clinging to him 24/7.

Some guy set his eyes on Yuuri, why not? He is a hot piece of ass. But Viktor did not like that at all, so he went through one of his savage episodes- but hidden of course, Yuuri could not know about our dark sides...

Though that's the thing. I believe that he already knows about it. If the look on his face is anhthing to go by.

I don't know where I went wrong. How did I permit such an angel to enter into demon' s territory. Though, my first mistake surely had been meeting him face to face. That's when it all had gone to hell:

 _I was on my usual morning run around my favorite park, as an ice skater I have to keep my form even when it's off season, when suddenly I heard the splashing of water. I immediately stopped, confused at what the heck was going on._

 _Curious, I headed towards where the sound was coming from and you bet how surprised I was when I found my favourite petit ballet dancer, dancing on the park's lake._

 _Not wanting to waste this incredible opportunity I hid behind a tree while observing Yuuri's practise. Luckily, it was too early for anyone else to be in the park or otherwise I would have been arrested for being a creep._

 _I continued this routine for rest of the week, kind of worried that the petit boy did not notice someone following him and spying on him. I had no plans on revealing myself... until Yuuri slipped and did not resurface from the water._

 _In a panic I rushed towards the lake and jumped in to save Yuuri... but he did not need my help._

 _Suddenly I was grabbed by the neck of my shirt and flipped over, in a very judo way. When I recovered my senses I was faced with a tiny fist, that if I hadn't been flipped over by someone half my size a second ago it would have made me laugh- but now I know better than underestimate the petit dancer._

 _"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" He growled, with a menacing scowl… which truthfully looked adorable on the small boy "Aren't you Christophe Giacometti? The ice skater?"_

 _"You are a fan?" I asked, shocked._

 _"I love ice skating, my dream is to be a real ice skater in the future" he confessed, softly with a longing look in his eyes "But that does not answer my question! What are you doing spying on me? For the whole week?"_

 _This petit boy was not oblivious to his surrounding, if anything he was very sly. He noticed my presence and tricked me drop my guard before attacking… before I knew it was laughing out loud impressed by the boy._

 _"We will have so much fun this summer" I told the ballet dancer, who titled his head, confused, in a very adorable way._

 _But I did not receive a punch on my face, so I took it as a win._

"Chris, are you ok?" I was snap out of my train of thoughts by Yuuri.

Surprisingly, he was on his own. When I looked behind my dear friend, I found Viktor grilling the waiter that ha dared making eyes to his boy. I prayed to God for the waiter's soul, as he was lost for ever daring to look at Yuuri while in the presence of Viktor.

"I am fine, simply remembering the past. Do you remember when I took you for the first time to my rink?" I asked Yuuri, trying to deviate his focus of attention.

He looked at me unimpressed, showing me that he knew what I was trying to do but answered anyways: "I do. You were the one you taught me how to put my ballet experience into my step sequence and spins"

 _"Christophe-san, what are we doing here?" Yuuri asked me, as I helped him buckle up his skates._

 _I wanted to protest... again! About Yuuri calling me Christophe-san. It made me feel old and how could you call this face old?! But I understood that it would be fruitless and that he only did it out of respect. Why do Japanese people have to be so uptight?_

 _"Simply because it's off season does not mean I can slack, I need to practise and if you want to become an ice-skater so do you! I am here to teach you some cool step sequences and amazing spins!"_

 _"Really?!" Yuuri asked, excitedly now- eyes sparkling with emotion._

 _I am a cat person people, but Yuuri's puppy imitation had me double thinking my choice. He looked so adorable I could eat him!_

 _"Really, really. Now get your tiny adorable butt on the ice! But be careful, walking on thin blades might make you loose you balance..." I shut my mouth when Yuuri rushed towards the ice with more grace than half the skaters I know. That's a ballet dancer for you "For what I see you can manage yourself just right on ice" I commented after seeing him do some laps with speed and some simple tricks flawlessly "But you still have a long way before becoming an ice-skater. Let's start with step sequences, that will be your forth as you are a ballet dancer"_

 _"Hai!" He replied._

 _I had no idea what he had just say, but the fire of determination in his were enough to show me he had the would of an athlete. That's the spirit of someone that no matter what they bring you they will stand up and try again and again and again._

 _I had a good laugh that day, he fell on his butt many times and could not achieve a single thing. But as I had predicted, the next day he came back- black and bruised- and demanded to be trained again. With time he achieved a breathtaking step sequence, though they need some polishing._

 _"It's time to focus to spins. Summer is almost over but what we can't finish here you can always continue practising home and you can always call for advice" I told Yuuri during our last days of our first summer together "Your spins are good but you need to keep your knees more together and when it's a combination of spins you slow down quite a lot between transition and transition. Let's fix that, ok?"_

 _"Ok!" Yuuri affirmed, determined but still failed at the end of summer._

 _But that did not stop him, no. He kept getting better and better, slowly, but he progressed. Yuuri might have not been born with raw talent like many great athletes, but he had determination and worked hard. He practise until vomiting blood and picked himself up every time he fell, he put his sould out there: That's what made him special!_

 _That's what allowed him to win bronze on his first national and be selected for the next JGP._

 _I am so waiting to face him at the finals!_

"Though I was very angry when you didn't let me try any jump" Yuuri continued, oblivious to my reminiscing.

"And risk you breaking a bone! Not happening! I might be a skater but am no coach, I had no idea how to teach you rightly and jumps were too risky for us to play around with" I squealed, simply thinking on how Viktor would have grilled me if I had risked Yuuri like that.

"I know" he giggled, catching Viktor's attention again. I ignored the glare Viktor sent me, for being the one who received such a beautiful giggle "But the best memory I had with you related to ice was when I bombed my first JGPF"

"Oui, I also remember that" I replied, smiling slightly at the deep bond we formed that day:

 _"Yuuri! What happened out there?" I asked, worriedly, as I knocked on the bathroom stool he was hiding in._

 _The only reply I got was more sobbing. I was very worried, specially when this proceeded for at least ten more minutes. I could only sigh in relief when he finally stopped and unlocked the stool. When Yuuri made no movement to leave, I took the situation in my hands and entered, locking the door behind me._

 _"V-Vi-Vicchan is dead!" Yurri suddenly cried, before snuggling into my chest "And Niichan did not answer any of my calls!"_

 _I felt a sudden rush of rage, not only did that hockey bastard almost kill Yuuri by pushing him too much, he also left him alone in such a precarious situation. I have never wanted to fly to Russia to reap someone's balls before._

 _But I could not do that now… at least at the moment. I had to take care of my dear Yuuri right now, he needed my help dearly._

 _I lifted him up so I could sit down and then out the petit boy on my lap. I patted his head softly and hushed him gently while he snuggled into my chest and sobbed._

 _The poor boy was so humiliated that he could not face the reporters or the banquet, with my help he fled to the airport and back to Japan._

 _I was so sure he would quit ice-skating, how shocked I was when he came back and stronger than ever: even breaking Viktor's long lived records! What a surprise that was!_

"That was quite a day… I wanted to kill your brother, you know?" I told Yuuri "How you forgave the jerk, I will never know. You are too good for your own good"

"I do" he replied, with a sly smirk.

"There is not much that escapes you" I commented, a bit proud of the fact, but then turned serious "I sometimes blame myself for that… for tainting you"

"Chris, I was aware of how the world work way before I had met you. Zero-niichan's life was not all rainbows and puppies. Also, even though I know about your… night escapades or Viktor's savage moments" he added lowly, checking before that his boyfriend was not listening "It does not mean I am tainted. I know about it, I don't act on it. There's a difference. Now if you excuse me I have to save that poor waiter from Vitya, the guys looks like he is about to pass out or piss himself, maybe even both"

I laughed at Yuuri's accurate prediction, feeling relieved now.


End file.
